Happy Failures
by ElonFoster
Summary: Jack has been slaving over useless robotics for months now, not knowing what's causing the loss of inspiration. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he strives to keep going until a surprisingly concerned idol drops by.
1. Chapter 1

It's been months since Jack started this shit binge. He had been slaving over robot after robot, with nothing to show for it. Each one was more and more of a disaster. He took a deep sigh and tossed his wrench, goggles and coat on the floor. He sat in his stool, his feet rested on the side bars as he ruffled up his hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He dragged his feet over to his couch, flopped down and pouted. This had been going on for months now. He would get so pumped up over so many projects, but when it finally got around the time to finishing them, he would end up with a pile of metal crap. It didn't seem worth it anymore. Why build when he would just end up taking everything apart? That also brings up the question: why participate in showdowns if he can't build? He was the boy genius! That was how he fought! If he couldn't do that anymore, what's the point? It would be odd to just show up and say, "So yeah, I don't really have a strategy or plan right now, but I'd really like that wu." Stupid. Obviously.

"Spicer," the deep voice echoed off of his walls.

"Yeah?" he didn't move from his position, didn't think twice about what he was saying or whom he was saying it to. He was still lost in his thoughts. He had to solve his problem. It was, of course, out of the question to drop this extreme "hobby" of his.

"Spicer."

"Yeah?" still nothing. It brings up the question, what exactly was making his creations so lack luster? What was on his mind? Something was bothering him. Was it possibly-

"Spicer!" he was grabbed by the collar. Suddenly he was nose to nose with Chase Young. He squeaked lightly and smiled apologetically. Chase threw him back onto the couch and glared at him. Noticing that he was expecting a response, Jack spoke.

"I-I'm sorry about that, Chase. I was just, you know, lost in my own thoughts. I've just been having issues for a while." He scratched the back of his head and sat up.

"Does this have anything to do with your absence as of late?" the boy nodded. "Oddly enough," he raised an eyebrow, "people have been asking about you," he slightly teased. "Even I felt a bit uneasy when I'd realized that my obnoxious underling hadn't made an appearance in my dwelling for months."

"I can't decide whether to apologize or to say you're welcome," the Goth joked, earning a chuckle from his idol. He couldn't help but smile a bit when he looked up at him. He had missed seeing his face so much. His hero had the most perfect features. Everything, down to the last detail made him feel flustered. Long, dark hair, fair skin and _the _best body. Even the armor he wore. All of that, put into one package made the man look so breathtakingly, painstakingly, stab-yourself-in-the-face-and-pee-on-your-chest beautiful.

"Spicer?" he had been quiet for a good minute now.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. What exactly did made you want to come here?" he looked away from him. Getting up and walking towards his table.

"Curiosity." he said shortly and followed Jack. Leaning over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"I-I see." This was not a good time for Chase to decide to become his best friend. He was still flustered from his thoughts. He didn't need this man to push him further. "So, Chase. Now that you know what I've been doing why don't you leave? I-I mean not to sound rude, but I'm sure you have like a million and a half things going on," he laughed awkwardly.

"Actually, I've yet to know what you've been doing here. You've avoided giving me the answer since I brought it up." Chase eyed him as he sucked on his bottom lip, trying to think of a response that would satisfy the overlord. "Stop stalling, Spicer," he said sternly.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. I barely know myself. I just can't make anything anymore," he said sadly as he tossed metal across the table. "And since I can't make anything anymore, I can't participate in the Heylin Circle. I'm completely useless until I find out what's causing this mental block. I just keep making crap and I don't know why." He looked over at Chase, who was standing there silently staring at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't care," he was still staring at him. "I-I don't know what you want me to say! I-" he bit his lip and looked down at his table, not being able to look at him any longer.

"Why can't you look me in the eye?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I'm just ashamed..."

"Of all the utterly miserable failures you've had, the time you decide to feel ashamed is when you can't play with your toys?" Jack's eyes widened. He spun around, face red with embarrassment and anger. Chase saw the look on his face and smirked, "don't you think you should be used to it by now?" The Goth balled up his fists, and growled behind clenched teeth.

"Fuck you, Cha-" Chase grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the ground. Hovering over him, Jack saw his idol give him the most demonic of glares. He lifted up his head, and before he could say anything, the raven haired beauty grabbed him by his red locks and slammed his head down on the concrete.

"Excuse me?" his glare was becoming more and more frightening, and Jack hadn't a clue what to do. All of the anger he had within him was quickly replaced by utter fear.

"I-I'm sorry," he could barely whispered. Chase slowly started squeezing.

"I can't hear you." The Goth whimpered in response. He started shaking, trying hard to breathe while he could. He apologized louder, begging for his dear idol not to hurt him. He saw the older man smirking down at him, and couldn't help but feel his face start to grow warm. He was so close, their faces were almost touching. His chest felt so much lighter after so long. He realized in that moment that Chase was the cause of his torment these last few months. His mind wouldn't let him realize it, but he couldn't produce any robot valuable because of the aching feeling in his chest. He remembered then that he started to get tired of Chase's attitude around him. It started to hurt so much that he could barely stand to be around, but that was the only place he felt okay. "Spicer?" Those quiet moments between them was all he lived for. Those moments where he could pretend that his love didn't hate him. He could pretend that they were at least good friends. Jack had never felt more happy than he did in those moments. There were no words that could explain how he felt then, but it was nothing in comparison to how he felt now. He'd never been so close to him before, and he felt like melting, even if his dragon lord was threatening his life. It felt good to pretend. He was whipped out of his thoughts by Chase's hand tightening around his throat.

"Ack! Chase!"

"Stop ignoring me like that, _worm._" The boy sighed internally, usually being used to the name, but right then wasn't the time. He looked up at the man, and suddenly his eyes grew wide. He'd just realized someone's leg was pressed up against his groin. Unintentionally, of course.

"S-Sorry, Chaser," he muttered, "c-can you let me go now?" he regretted saying after the ever lord got up so quickly. He sat up and crossed his legs. Looking down, he didn't know what to say. Chase wasn't helping either, all he was doing was looking down at him, making him feel so small.

"What is wrong with you, Spicer?"

"I've been asking myself that same question..."

"Your answer?" the overlord glared down at him, watching him as he raked his mind for a response. "You will give me the actual answer."

"I-I guess I was tired of you seeing me fail. You know I look up to you, Chase," Jack gazed up at the man with sad doe eyes.

"I know you do, but that is no reason for you to lock yourself away." In most likely the first act of kindness Chase had ever given him, he knelt down and looked him in the eye. "If you'd like to advance yourself physically and mentally, I could help you." Jack smiled, tears welling in his eyes as he fought back the urge to hug him.

"I would love that," he said softly, "but," he paused for a moment and bit his lip. Tears now streaming down his face as he sniffled, "I can't."

"Why not?" the older man was taken when he saw the boy look up at him the way he did. He gave him the most beautiful but utterly heart breaking look that tugged at his heart strings. Jack buried his face in his hands and started sobbing softly.

"Because I love you, Chase," he sobbed, "and I can't stop." The dragon was completely shocked. For some reason the thought never entered his mind. He knew he was idolized dearly, but _love, _he never thought that would enter the equation. For once, he didn't know what to do, he needed time to think but he couldn't leave him like that. "It hurts so much, I've died inside everyday waiting for you, even though I knew you would never love me back. I've felt this way for so long," he tugged at his scarlet hair. "It feels like I've loved you for a thousand years. I thought I could get away with ignoring it, and spacing myself apart from you, but I couldn't resist. I have such a masochistic tendency when I'm around you. The hurt I feel inside, for a while I couldn't get enough of it and I just had to see you as often as I could. I left because I couldn't take it anymore."

"Why?" was all he could utter.

"I don't know," he replied weakly. "You're stubborn, self righteous, you're mean to me, you think the world revolves around you, you're controlling, you're-"

"Alright!" he said sternly and pinched the boy's cheek.

"Ow ow!" he let go and the Goth smiled weakly, "Ha-ha, sorry." Jack watched the man stand up and held out his hand. He took it hesitantly and stood up. "Should I not have told you?"

"No, I'm glad you did," he gently patted the boy's red hair and just looked at him. "Though I need time to think."

"Y-Yeah, sure. I-I understand. I didn't even know if you were gay. I thought you'd just walk away," he said sadly. Chase wrapped his arms around him, to the Goth's utter shock and surprise. Normally he wouldn't do it, but the man knew that he needed it right then. Melting in his arms, tears started welling up in his eyes again. He felt empty when the overlord pulled away, but was grateful.

"I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since Chase said he needed time to think. Ever since the day after he left, Jack had been pacing about his room or pouting on his couch. It was difficult not to over think. He kept trying to decide whether he should visit and ask how everything was going. If things didn't go well, he'd just pretend like nothing happened. Which, in his mind, was exactly what was going to happen. He took a deep breath, started up his heli-pack and hoped for the worst. That way, maybe he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Alright," he sighed, fearing the inevitable. Suddenly he heard a few bumps and clanks from behind him. He turned around and saw Le Mime walking awkwardly around his lab, trying not to bump into anything. "Le Mime!? What the hell are you doing here!?" he said angrily. The clown just looked at him and smiled, a light blush spread across his face. "This isn't the time, clown!" Noticing his distress, Le Mime walked over and offered him a flower. Jack rolled his eyes and just looked at him. He looked sad, but tried to smile as he made a heart with his hand. "Whatever," he said and sat down on his couch. "It was probably a bad idea to go anyway." Le Mime stood in front of him, giving a confused face. "I was going to go to Chase Young's place. Stuff happened a few days ago. He said he needed time to think and hasn't been back since. I thought maybe that meant he wanted me to come to him, but logically it was probably a sign of rejection." The clown sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, trying his best to console him. "Yeah, it definitely was. Who would want someone like me?" he bit his lip, "I'm useless." the Frenchman frowned deeply and hugged the boy, rubbing his back as he cried softly into his chest. Of all the times he could have chosen to speak, now was the time. Obviously out of the question, but still it would have been nice.

A couple of hours passed. They were both laying on the couch, Jack on top of Le Mime, resting his head on his chest. He felt safe, and oddly enough rather happy. His eyes widened as his face grew red. He felt Le Mime kiss his head and nuzzle against his hair. He held himself up with his arms and looked up at the clown.

"O-Okay, I don't know what that means in France, but here it means-" he saw the mime nod and smile. "Y-You mean, you're," he pointed to himself, "into me?" The clown replied with a hug and a sweet peck at the corner of his mouth. Spicer started to become frazzled, his face was beat red and he didn't know what to do with himself. There were a million things going through his mind and he just didn't know how to organize them on such short notice. He never considered Le Mime to have feelings for him, so the thought of him being a lover never entered his mind. He didn't even like mimes, but for some reason this one was...

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Le Mime shaking him lightly and holding his hands in front of his face, smiling, showing Jack that it was okay if he didn't feel the same.

"N-No, it's not that. It's just I never expected," he paused, "you know?" The clown nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Jack smiled warmly and sighed, relieved. Suddenly the mime looked at his "watch" and got up quickly, once on his feet he waved goodbye. "Oh, well okay. Um, can you come back?" He gave a cheeky smile in response and hugged him before running off. Now it was time for Jack to think, but unlike Chase, maybe it wouldn't be a rejection.

Morning came and Jack was passed out on his couch. The previous night was spent staring out into space, contemplating about Chase and Le Mime. It was difficult to figure out everything in his suddenly jumbled love life. Everything was so unorganized in his mind, no matter how hard he tried otherwise. He sighed and stood up, walking over to his desk he took out his notebook and drew out a list.

Le Mime:

Pros:

Romantic (1)

Sweet (1)

Returned feelings (3)

Cute (1)

Understanding (1)

Cons:

A mime (Like, -5)

Probably just okay in bed (-1)

· Can't speak

· Sometimes annoying

Let's just chalk the last two up to being a mime.

Total: 1

Chase Young:

Pros:

Smart (3)

Strong (2)

Was understanding when told about his feelings (1)

Hawt (Like, 10, but let's just be reasonable say 3)

The man of his dreams (5)

Perfect (5)

First one I've ever loved (2)

Probably really great in bed (4)

Wise (2)

Cons:

Bossy (-1)

Moody (-1)

Demanding (-1)

My feelings probably aren't returned (-10)

Total: 14

Alright, so maybe he was biased. That didn't help at all. He concluded, though, that it didn't matter who won. Chase didn't want him, and he was, surprisingly, attracted to Le Mime. Even though he was nothing in comparison to Chase. No one was, and no one ever will be.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He turned around and Le Mime popped his head in through the door frame and waved, smiling. He walked over to Jack and held his arms open, a worried but hopeful look on his face. Jack smiled warmly, stood up from his chair and fell into the man's embrace. The clown held him tightly, he could tell that he was happy. He was surprised, though, when he was kissed so quickly. He decided to accept it and kiss him back. Le Mime unzipped his black coat and left the boy in his sleeveless red shirt. He stroked his back tenderly and pressed him against his wall. The boy pulled away, red in the face as he saw the utterly naughty look that was given to him. This clown was a fast mover. He didn't want to deal with the ramifications of telling him to slow his horses, so he just went with it, he had went through too much emotional distress this week. He felt the older man's hand press against his groin.

"W-Wait," he said softly, but his protest was lost in a light moan when his shirt was pulled off, and kisses were left all over his neck down to his stomach. He started to feel excited when his jeans were unbuttoned, his toes curling in his boots when they were pulled off. He looked down and saw the clown look up at him with a teasing grin when he saw his clown boxers. "T-That was totally an accident! My mom gave it to me for my birthday and I wasn't paying attention when I put them- ahh! W-Wait, hahh, r-really I-I need to expl- oh my god," he threw his head back when he felt Le Mime's mouth encompass him completely. His mind went blank when his feet were lifted off the ground and his knees were placed over the man's shoulders. His tongue was working it's magic, and it was better than he could have ever imagined. He practically screamed when he felt a single finger slide into him. Instantly, the mime found his prostate. His head was bobbing up and down as his finger was pounding against just the right post. Jack's eyes rolled back, drool spilling out of his mouth as he saw white. He started sweating and clenching. He didn't know what to do with himself, he started spewing drabble that would have made Le Mime laugh silently if his mouth wasn't already occupied. The boy was starting to get dizzy as he got closer and closer. He voice became more high pitched as he whined for release. Complaining when the man slowed everything down.

Elsewhere, Chase had been thinking about Spicer for days. He felt guilty for leaving him with no answer for so long, but he assured himself the boy understood. The first day, he had already concluded that he _was, _indeed, attracted to Jack. The following days consisted of figuring out why. It was important, for if he didn't know why, he didn't know where he wanted the relationship to go. Would he just be a bed mate? Or would he be a mate? The words the Goth uttered to him with such love and passion were beautiful. Words he had never heard before, in the hundreds of years he'd been living. The scene never left his mind.

_ I've died inside every day, waiting for you. _

_ I knew you would never love me back. _

_ It feels like I've loved you for a thousand years. _

_ I love you Chase, and I can't stop. _

_ The hurt I feel inside, for a while I couldn't get enough of it. _

What was the dragon to do? He wanted more than anything to return his feelings exactly as they were given to him. He didn't know why he was contemplating this so much. Part of him knew about the boy's positive traits. He was intelligent, open minded, caring. Though he couldn't stop thinking of his draw backs. He was clumsy, often times useless, childish, and at times a disgrace in the name of evil. That in itself should have given him the answer that they shouldn't be together, though he wasn't satisfied with that. He somehow knew that what Jack said was only a small part of what he felt. He was sure that the boy could be a loyal, respectable partner. Though he would take some work. No matter how many signs he'd given himself to say no, he couldn't help but want him. He assumed his feelings for the boy may have stayed dormant until his feelings were confessed, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with him, and hoped that one day he could love Jack in the same way he was unconditionally loved.


End file.
